Juntos en la oscuridad
by AngelTHdeLioncourt
Summary: si los vampiros y licantropos existieran?si los gemelos alemanes tubieran un ligado con ellos?si personas diferentes se encontraran...que pasarìa?el mundo de el dia encuentra el de la noche:tokio hotel fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Saludos a todos!soy HinataAngel483 y este es mi fanfiction con los tokio hotel!les advierto k està totamente loca asi k si no les gustan las aventuras,los vampiros,los hombres lobo,la magia y los super poderes no lo lean y punto!

E aqui para Ustedes mi istoria!

Disclaimer:Los tokio hotel no me pertenecen,tampoco las poesias y las canciones k apareceran en estas paginas;este fanfic es fruto de mi loco,anormal y retorcido cerebro y sin fin remunerativo,simplemente para pasar el rato.

_**JUNTOS EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

_**Prologo:**__**In my life **_**(liz P.O.V)**

La noche està clara, la luna llena alumbra la ciudad con una luz blanca y tenue que suaviza cada esquina o angulo...una noche perfecta para los humanos k van y vienen tranquilos,màs no para mi. Estoy en una esquina oscura viendo a la multitud de humanos llenar las veredas como hormigas y e trafico escandaloso tipico de las grandes ciudades,cosa que me dà mucho fastidio ya que mi oido es muy sensibile. Suspiro resignada y me pongo el chaleco de cuero negro que me regalò mi padre, si la gente me viera con todas las armas que llevo encima pensaràn que soy una terrorista asi que lo cierro con cuidado y una vez comprobado que cubre todo salgo a la vereda;la gente me mira pero no le hago caso y cruzo la calle con los mortales,despues de casi 10 minutos llego a el hotel. Como me esperaba es de 5 estrellas,con filmadoras de seguridad y guardianes pero no es un problema para mi;rodeo el edificio y encuentro la parte trasera:ahì estàn algunos botes de basura y una escalera antiincendio,perfecto. Busco con la mirada una ventana de el quinto piso y la encuentro,las luces estan prendidas y eso significa que tendré que esperar...asi que me pongo los auriculares y me siento en uno de los basureros;despuès de casi una ora la bendita luz se apaga y yo me levanto,guardo mi I-pod y controllo que no esté nadie...no hay rastro de vida y con pocos saltos llego a el balcòn,sin hacer ruido entro por la puerta-ventana abierta:ahì està,uno de los chicos que estoy protegiendo desde casi 2 anos. Se llama Bill y ahora duerme como un angelito:es alto,muy delgado y tiene el pelo negro como el mio...solo que el lo lleva hasta los hombros y tambièn tiene rastas,algunas son blancas como la nieve;al mirarlo no tiene nada de especial(a parte el hecho de ser el cantante de una banda rock famosa en todo el mundo y tener un look un poco ecxentrico)pero yo se que no es asì. Este chico y su gemelo desienden de la mas poderosa estirpe vampirica de la historia y dunque san mortales tendràn los poderes de el clan en cuanto cumplan 20 anos...por es los Sindar y los Valar los quieren,mis peores enemigos tienen planeado capturarlos y beber su sangre para absorbir los poderer y eso yo no puedo permitirlo!Mi clan tubo la orden por el Concilio de protegerlos y eso haremos,de el exito de esta mision dipende la supervivencia de mi mundo y tambien de la humanidad entera. El joven duerme tan placidamente que lo envidio, porque yo no puedo hacerlo...se mueve y varios mechones cubren su rostro palido que hizo enamorar a todas las chicas de el mundo( no me incluyo y NO lo invidio,yo tambien haria lo mismo si fuera famosa) y sonrio,se ve tàn pequeno y fragil asì,como todos lo humanos despues de todo;ellos son tan soberbios y arrogantes pero no tienen idea de lo que succede quando cae la noche en sus ciudades. Los mortales pertenecen a el dia mientras que yo y mis similares somos creaturas de la noche,nos movemos entre las sombras y protegemos los humanos de todo lo que ello creen que no esiste:hombres lobo,mounstruos,demonios,magia...y vampiros;y aunque si soy solamente una mitad vampiro,un mixto entre las dos especies estoy como lider de esta misiòn y voy a hacer de todo para que termine bien. Mi padre me dice siempre que cogì solo lo mejor de las 2 razas:la fuerza,la agilidad y los poderes de los vampiros;la valentia,la determinaciòn ,la intraprendencia y los sentimientos de lo humanos y tiene razòn...luego tengo la ventaja de que el sol no me debilita y tanbièn de no beber sangre,por eso me escogieron para ser la guardiana de los gemelos,no les harè dano. Vaya,Bill debe estar verdaderamente cansado para dormir tan profundamente!bueno,ser una estrella de rock internacional debe ser muy agotante,specialmente por un mortal;el tour de America ya va a terminar,solo falta el concerto en Toronto y luego podràn disfrutar de sus vacaciones,luego empezaràn de nuevo su vida de estrellas como todos lo anos. Debo admitir que para ser tan jovenes tienen talento,su musica me incanta y fui muy feliz cuando me encargaron esta misiòn;hay gente que mataria por estar en mi lugar y ese pensamiento me hace reir. Me acerco al chico y con cuidado le aparto los mechones de la cara,el se mueve y gime despacio, hay no...se està despertando!como un relampago salgo por donde entrè y saltando llego a el techo. "Estupida" me insulto mentalmente...como se me ocurriò tocarlo?!y despuès era todo mas facil si me hacia invisibile!veo como la luz se prende y despues de algunos segundos el joven sale cubierto con una camiceta negra y se mira alrededor confundido. Tranquilo Bill, un dia lo sabràs todo...pero no esta noche;el mas confundido de antes vulve a entrar a la habitaciòn cerrando la puerta-ventana tràs el...y yo suspiro con alivio,estubo cerca.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**(bill P.O.V)**_

Me despierto con una sensaciòn muy estrana,sentì como si me acariciaran el rostro,me incorporo y prendo la lampara que esta en la mesita cerca de mi cama y miro todo mi cuarto...nada. Que raro,sentì perfectamente unos dedos frios acarciar mi mejilla,pero talvez fue solo un poco de viento ya que tengo la ventana abierta...miro hacia el balcòn y veo algo negro moverse,si,una sombra negra se moviò de ahi!me pongo lo primero que encuentro(una camicetta negra) y salgo mirando a mi alrededor...nada,no hay rastro de vida y empiezo a pensar k todo el estrès me està dando a la son 2 anos que me siento observado pero si miro veo a mis conocidos;tengo la senzacion de que alguien està sempre conmigo però estoy solo en mi habitaciòn,siento una voz en mi mente advirtiendome de peligros,como la vez que casi nos caiò encima un tubo de contrucciones...serà que tengo un angel de la guardia?Pero que estoy dicendo!yo no creo a esas cosas!pero algunas veces me dàn un poco de miedo estas sensaciones...ya,no es nada,solo es mi imaginacion!todo starà bien. Miro a la luna casi llena antes de entrar de nuevo y cerrar la puerta-ventana,me vuelvo a acostar y apago la lampara cantando en voz baja "In die Natch" hasta k me duermo de nuevo.

_Juntos en la oscuridad,buscando nuestro destino…._

_Fin por ahora!_

_Les gustò?la odiaron?comenten porfavor!es la primiera vez que publico mis historias y quiero saber como me quedò esto!_

_Onegai,dejen reviews!_

_Se aceptan consejos,criticas,tomatazos,amenazas de muerte,bombones...escriban aunque para decime de tirarla a la basura o colgarme y no escribir nunca mas!:)!_

_En el proximo capitulo bill y liz se encontraràn y sabrà todo!_

_Tambièn habrà un poco de accion y lucha_

_No se lo pierdan!_

_Lo subirè apenas pueda,hasta mientras…k la pasen bien!_

_Matta ne!_

_Hinataangel483_


	2. Capitulo 1:Al rescate

Hola!aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de "juntos en la oscuridad",en esta parte van a haber un poco de lucha y violencia;asi que preparense!

Lamento los errorcillos de el prologo,esta vez tratarè de no hacerlos màs ;)!

A leer!

Disclaimer:los tokio hotel no me pertenecen,tampoco las cancione que apareceran en estas paginas;este fanfic es fruto demi alterado y loco cerebro y si fin remunerativo.

Capitulo (1): _Al rescate_

_**(bill p.o.v)**_

Esta noche hace demasiado calor y es imposible dormir,asi que voy a la terraza de el hotel donde nos alojamos;me acerco a el limite y miro a el cielo:la noche està clara y la luna llena brilla como un foco,no hay ni una nube y sopla un viento suave...sonrio y respiro a todo pulmòn el aire de la noche. Respiro otra vez y un olor fuerte me penetra en la narìz...huele a perro mojado,luego escucho una serie de grunidos y rugidos…volteo a ver y logro enfocar la vista en el edificio a lado:hay 5 figuras,peludas,enormes y negras como el carbòn,con ojos rojos,amarillos y garras enormes que brillan como la luna…no,no puede ser real!es todo mi imaginaciòn. No se como pero esas cosas saltan y en 5 segundos estàn delante mio rugiendo,parecen lobos pero tienen rasgos humanos:estàn en posiciòn erecta y me miran con lujuria y hambre,como si fuera su presa...me doy cuenta ya muy tarde que no es mi imaginacìon. Una de esas bestias trata e saltarme encima y yo no se como lo evito,corro para alcazar la puerta que da a las escaleras pero siento que algo me agarra,volteo y uno de esos...mountruos me tiene sujetado de un brazo y aprieta hundiendome las garras en la piel;yo grito y luego me doy cuenta que estoy volando. Aterrizo pesadamente en el duro cemento de la terraza,un dolor fuertissimo me coje y no puedo moverme,veo adelante y ya estàn a poca distanzia de mi;Rugen y aullan como enloquecidos andes de echarse a correr en mi direcciòn...cierro lo ojos cubriendome con mi brazos aùn sabiendo que no servirà de nada,la vida me pasa elante de los ojos en 3 segundos y estoy triste porque se que voy a morir. Se escucha un disparo y un aullido de dolor,abro los ojos y veo a una persona de negro con un rifle disparando a esas criaturas o lo que diablos son;mata a tres enseguida disparandoles en la cabeza y los 2 que quedan corren hacia el nuevo llegado...ese no se mueve de un centimetro y solo dispara a uno en el estomago,el otro se acerca màs peo es golpiado en el pecho con tanta fuerza que la sangre salpica per todos lados. Ahoras esas cosas estan en el piso y la terrazza se mancha de sangre oscura;estoy en shock...no,esto no puede estar pasando,debe de ser una pesadilla!pero el dolor en la espanda y en el brazo me avisan que no es asi,miro al que ha llegado y veo que con toda la calma de el mundo recarga el rifle,luego parece darse cuenta que estoy tambìen yo ahi y dice:

-Estas bien?_

Yo asiento debilmente,se acerca con pasos largos y seguros y yo trato de ponerme de pie pero no puedo,el cuerpo me duele y veo doble per el golpe,tambaleo y ese tipo me sujeta de un brazo sentandome en es suelo

-"No tan de prisa,tranquilo…recibistes un buen golpe muchacho"-

-"Gracias"- digo yo y me quejo por el dolor a el brazo

-"Te lastimaron?"-

-"Si"-

-"Donde?"

Senalo mi brazo isquierdo y siento como ese lo rodea con sus manos:estàn tibias...luego de poco no siento dolor en ninguna parte y vuelvo a ver normalmente;pero che diablos...lo miro y me quedo estatico,es una chica,la mujer màs linda que nunca haya visto. Tiene el pelo negro,largo,brillante y recogido en una trenza que le llega a las rodillas,la piel palida y perfecta como porcellana;frente alta,pestanas largas,una nariz perfecta,labios rosados y gruesos y unos grandes,hermosos ojos celestes…como un lago helado. Nunca habìa pensado que pudiera existir tanta hermosura en una persona;parece esos angeles que veia pintados en las catedrales…ella me pregunta:

-"Te sientes mejor ahora?"

-"S..si"-

Se pone de pie y la veo mejor,debe tener mi edad y està totalmente vestida de cuero negro,la unica parte descubierta es el escote abundante que exalta sus formas(que no son pocas) y entiendo enseguida que no es una chica "normal" viendo la cantidad de pistolas y armas que tiene encima,haciendola parecer un cazador...Ok,el mundo diò un giro de 360 grados!Primero unas bestias orribles casi me hacen trizas y ahora sale esta especie de ninja moderno...no hay duda,me estoy volviendo loco!

-"no,no es un sueno y no estas loco,es la realidad"

dice ella asustandome aùn mas…pero,que demonios pasa aqui?!

-"Tranquilizate,no vas a resolver nada agitandote asi"-

Ah,ahora me stà dando ordenes?!Pues bien…esta payasada ya me tiene harto!

-"ok,podràs decirme que eran esas cosas y porque me atacaron?!Y ya que estamos en eso...puedes explicarme quien demonios eres y de donde rayos sales?!

-"Primero:no me grites;segundo:no te creas una gràn cosa solo porque eres una "estrella" y tercero:te esplicarè todo en cuanto estés seguro..està claro?!"- dice ella con una voz muy calma pero con una mirada tàn fria y furiosa que me callo y siento la sangre helarmese en las venas;tengo bién clara una cosa:no debo hacerla enojar o no pasarà nada bueno. Después de algunos minutos de absoluto silencio ella deja de mirarme asì y dice

-"Ahora que te pasò la crisis histerica…podemos hablàr"- estoy por decir algo pero la chica derrepente se pone rigida y cierra los ojos,cuando los abre parece preocupada

-"Bill,hay una escalera a tu isquierda...baja y escondete entre los basureros...ahora "-

-"porque,k suc.."-

-"Haz como te digo!van a llegar màs"-

Yo no me muevo

-"No me escuchastes?!**VETE!**"-

Ese grito me sacude de pies a cabeza y reacciono

-"Voy"-

-"No te muevas de ahì hasta que no te lo diga yo"- me dice ella sujetando el rifle,yo corro por las escaleras y llego a la parte tracera de el hotel...encuertro los basureros màs grandes y me escondo en el espacio que hay entre ellos abrazandome las rodillas;tengo miedo,mucho miedo. Escucho gritos,disparos,rugidos y luego de 10 segundos algo cae al piso…OH DIOS MIO!ES ELLA!la pobre chica cae estrellandose en las fundas de basura y antes de que pueda decir "a" 2 de esos mounstruos le estàn encima intentando morderla;ella grita y dispara a uno para luego golpiarlo con tanta fuerza que lo hace estrellar en contra de la pared,el otro sufre el mismo destino despues de pocos segundos. Ahora estàs ambos tendidos en el piso sin moverse y la chica suspira dejando caer el rifle,se apoja a la pared jadiando y yo quiero salir y preguntarle si esta bien…escucho una serie de aplausos y luego una risa tàn fria y malvada que la piel se me eriza,la chica voltea y se pone rìgida de nuevo;intuyo que vienen màs problemas

-"Bueno,bueno,bueno…a quien tenemos aqui?la joven mitad sangre de Charles!mis felicitaciones querida,mejorastes mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos"- dice una voz dura y profunda y la chica aprieta la mandubila

-"Que haces aqui Max?"- pregunta la morena con una voz frìa y furiosa

-"Estoy aqui por los gemelos querida,se que sabes donde se encuentran...dimelo y talvez te deje con vida"-

-"DEBERAS MATARME ANTEZ A MI PARA LLEGAR A ELLOS!"- grita ella

-"Està bien,como tu quieras...no cambiastes en nada querida,eres identica a tu padre"-

-"Si,y soy orgullosa de serlo"- dice la morena sacando 2 espadas platiadas...veo como 6 personas aparecen de la nada y atacan a la chica,empieza otra lucha. Aunque si està luchando sola parece tener la ventaja...no se le hace dificil derribar a los que la rodean,dos intentan atacarla juntos pero no sirve de nada;luego se aparecen màs,ella coge 2 pistolas automaticas y empieza a disparar…me tapo los oidos con las manos y ruego para que toda esta pesadilla termine pronto. Escucho un golpe y miro hacia arriba…me quedo helado:encima de el basurero està una mujer bellisima con el pelo rojo fuego,palida como un muerto y los ojos rojos como un rubì. Ella sonrie y dice

-"Mira,uno de los gemelos està aqui...nos evitastes la fatiga"-

Tiene una voz dulce,cantarina...antes de darme cuenta està adelante de mi riendo

-"Hueles delicioso...lo sabes?"-

No me puedo mover,no puedo decir nada,ni siquiera cuando ella me toca el rostro...siento millones de escalofrios;las manos de esa mujer estàn frìas como el hielo. Oigo otro golpe miro a mi derecha:veo a una castana hermosa y palida como la que tengo adelante...esa se sienta en el basurero y dice con voz seca

-"Mary,deja de jugar con el mortal y llevatelo!"-

-"Con mucho placer Isa"-

La pelirroja me mira y sonrie maliciosamente y yo no se como logro no gritar...sus colmillos son largos y puntiagudos mientras que sus ojos brillan como focos ensangrentados;derrepente la pelirroja me suelta y no se como vuela en contra de la pared opuesta a donde estoy yo,en medio segudo la morena que me salvò antes està en frente de esa mujer,sin apuntar dispara. Los gritos de dolor de la pelirroja se ecuchan por toda la quadra,la veo retorcerse y hacerse polvo en pocos minutos

-"Mary!**ASESINA!**"-

Grita la castana y se lanza en contra de la morena...la chica con la trenza no se mueve,se limita a agarrar a Isa por el cuello y stamparla contra el cemento de el suelo tan fuerte que escucho el crujir de los huesos;la mujer gime y grita auxilio pero nadie llega. Sin vacilar la morena dispara a la castana y también ella se hace polvo;un "Nooooo!" resuena por toda la calle como un eco,otros atacan a la chica pero terminan como las mujeres. La chica levanta el rostro y grita -"YA FUE SUFICIENTE?!"- 5 hombres se materializan en frente de ella,pero a una distancia prudente…el mayor dice

-"Maldita mitad sangre asesina...esta,me la pagaràs!"-

-"Siempre dices asi Max…pero estoy aqui para detenerte"-

-"No lograràn hacerlo esta vez Oscuridad...haré todo lo que està en mi poder para tener esos mortales"-

-"y nostro haremos todo para protegerlos Max,y esta vez...te destruiremos"-

-"Eso lo veremos" dice el hombre llamado Max y como llegaron desaparecen en un parpadeo. La chica suspira como si le volviera el alma a el cuerpo y me pregunta

-"Estàs bien?"-

-"Si"-

Dà unos pasos pero yo me hago hacìa atràs diciendo

-"NO!alejate de mi!"-

Ella para y me mira sorprendida pero luego parece entender,sonrìe y dice

-"Se lo que estàs pensando Bill,que soy un mounstruo al que le gusta matar pero...no es asì"-

-"Porque los matastes?**PORQUE?!**"-

-"No puedo dejar que te tomen Bill,tu tiene salgo que ellos quieren y haràn de todo para conseguirlo...no conoces a Max,no conoces a sus àn a toda Los Angeles para encontrarlos,no dudaràn a matàr gente inocente para llegar a ti y a tu hermano...si logra obtener lo que quiere de usd dos,nada…**nada **los dentendrà"-

Me dice la morena con una voz muy seria y yo siento escalofrios

-"Bill,yo estoy aqui para protegerte de esa gente...no debes temerme a mi,no te harè dano,ni a ti ni a Tom…tampoco a el resto de tu banda"-

-"no se van a dar por vencidos...Verdad?"-

-"No...tampoco yo"-

Porque està pasando todo esto?que quiere ese Max de nosotros?

-"Te contaré todo cuando estés seguro...ven"-

Me dà una mano para ayudarme a levantarme y yo despues de vacilar un poco la tomo y ella sonrie,cuando estoy en frente de ella me dice

-"No temas,se hacer mi trabajo"-

-"Que eran?"-

-"No me vas a creer...Max y sus hombres son vampiros"-

Yo ESPERO que sea una broma...no,no es posible!Los vampiros no esisten,son solo cuentos y leyendas para dar miedo!

"Si los vampiros no existen...porque Mary tenia los colmillos puntiagudos?"-

Me pregunta ella sonriendo...pero como...

-"Yo puedo leer la mente Bill"- dice ella dejandome sin palabras. Estoy en el la parte tracera de un hotel en plena noche hablando con una asesina de vampiros que lee la mente...si hay una "Frontera" de la razòn yo ya la cruzé _"y casi a la velocidad de la lùz"_pienso yo y ella rie

-"Te acostumbraràs...aùn no vistes nada"-

Ay Jesus...hay algo peor que esto?!no quiero ni imaginarlo!un ruido sordo en la escalera me hace saltar de el susto pero ella està tranquila

-"Tranquilo...es Jarred"-

-"Quien?"-

-"Mi hermano"-

Ah,a eso se referia con "nosotros",no està sola y eso me tranquiliza un poco. Ella se aleja un poco de mi y un chico aterriza como un gato frente a ella:es alto,musculoso,muy palido y tiene el pelo castano como George;està vestido de negro y como la hermana tiene un montòn de armas encima,también el es muy hermoso...los dos no se parecen en nada pero tienen una belleza que se vé en las revistas de moda. El se mira alrededor y dice

-"Todo bien?"-

-"Si,por esta noche non nos molestaràn"-

El hermano de la morena se dà cuenta de que estoy tambièn yo ahì y se acerca un poco

-"es el?"-

-"si"-

-"Hola Bill,soy Jarred"-

-"Ho..hola"- balbuceo yo…este chico tiene algo que me dà escalofrìos: serà su piel blanca como la nieve o esos ojos brillantes color miel;el sonrie y luego habla con su hermana"

-"Intentaron entrar a el hotel pero los detubimos antes de que danaran a alguièn"-

-"era una distracciòn Jarred,el chico estaba afuera y el nos quiso mantener ocupados para cojerlo"-

-"Los enfrentastes sola?"-

-"Si,no fue un problema"-

-"No entiendo porque nuestro padre insite en mandarnos en grupo cuando puede tu sola"-

-"Por precauciòn,recuerda que tenemos que proteger también a los otros très"-

-"Cierto,los Alfa estàn es su lugar y los Rastriadores dieron su informe…todo normal por ahora"-

"Bien,puedes ir"-

-"Ten cuidado"

-"No tienes que preocuparte por mi,ten cui dado tambièn tu"-

-"nos vemos luego...adiòs bill"-

-"Adiòs"- digo yo automaticamente y Jarred desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,quedamos solo yo y la morena "mata vampiros". Ella me dice

-"Bill,debemos irnos de aqui,podrìan volver"-

-"y a donde vamos?"-

-"A un lugar que siempre me a gustado...y creo que también te encantarà a ti"-

-"Como…"-

No puedo terminar la frase porque ella me carga en la spalda como un costàl de papas y luego siento solo el viento golpiar conta mi cara;todo a mi alrededor ahora es luz y colores,sonidos y olor de lluvia...antes de poder reaccionar estoy en la terraza de otro edificio,ella me sonrie y dice

-"Siempre me ha encantado este panorama de Los Angeles"-

Miro hacia el horizonte y me quedo boquiabierto:todo es perfecto,es una vista preciosa...veo que ella se sentò en el borde de la terraza y yo la imito preguntandole

-"Como lo hicistes?"-

-"Hacer que?"-

-"A traerme aqui?"-

-"En esta zona los edificios estàn cerca y no es dificil saltar de uno a el otro"-

-"Pero,yo no vi nada"-

-"Tenias los ojos cerrados"-

-"No!los tenia abiertos, vi solo lineas de luz y colores..como en una carrera de Go Kart"-

-"Yo soy màs rapida que tu Bill,solo eso"-

-"Ahora puedes decirme que està pasando?"-

-"En resumen Max quiere a ti y a tu hermano por las propiedades de vuestra sangre...si la toman obtenràn nuevos poderes y seràn totalmente inmunes a la luz de el eso yo estoy aqui...para proteger a todos usd de el"-

-"Como Buffy la Cazavampiros?"-

-"JAJAJAJAJA!Bueno,se podria decir que si"

-"Yo creia que los vampiros no existian"

-"Mortales...ustedes no creen en nada"

-"Hey,tu también eres humana"-

-"Si,pero yo creo en algo"-

-"Como sea...porque aùn existen?"-

-"Max fue el primer vampiro de la historia,fue gracias a el que el vampirismo se propagò en todo el mundo...actualmente esiste 13 clanes;Solo el de Max es hostil a los humanos"-

-"Como que solo uno?"-

-"Los otros doce aprendieron a coexistir con los de tu especie,ellos me ayudan"-

-"Una mata vampiros juntandose con vampiros?"-

-"La uniòn hace la fuerza...aunque no sean como yo nos une una cosa"-

-"Qual?"-

-"Un enemigo en comùn"-

-"Es tanto que nos controlas?"-

-"Controlamos,si,ya son casi 2 anos Bill"-

-"Por eso me sentia observado"-

-"Ajà,fuimos tu sombra por todo este tiempo"-

-"Quantos son?"-

-"Veinticico:Jarred,yo y nuestros hombres"-

-"solo utedes?"-

-"No,somos muchos màs"-

Quiero decir algo pero ella me calla con un gesto y dice

-"Bill,quedate quieto"-

No porfavor...que no nos ataquen,no quero ver màs gente asesinada!Ella se para y me dice

-"Ven"-

-"A donde?"-

-"Volvamos a el hotel"

-"Pero…" la miro poco convencido...no pasarà inobservada vestida de esa forma

-"Y quien te dijo que caminaremos?"-

Antes de que pueda protestar me carga en la espalda nuevamente y empezamos a movernos mas rapido de antes

-"Sujetate!"- la escucho gritar y me agarro a su cuello con màs fuerza cerrando los ojos...luego escucho

-"Paradero"-

Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que estimo en el balcòn de mi cuarto. La chica se aleja un poco de mi diciendo

"Ahora entra Bill,starà seguro"-

voltea y yo la detengo

-"Espera!"-

Ella me mira –"No me dijistes tu nombre"-

-"Puedes llamarme Liz"- dice la morena sonriendo,brinca afuera de el balcòn y desaparece como Jarred en la noche.

_Juntos en la oscuridad,buscando nuestro destino…_

_Fin por ahora!_

_Lo se que los interrumpì en lo màs interesante pero si seguìa era largo y muuuy aburrido._

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Ayer era mi cumpeanos (sola las 1y 30 de la noche) y seria un buen regalo que me dejaran reviews! Diganme que les pareciò,pueden tambìen exprimir sus opiniones y dar consejos,aunque para decir que està orrible o que estoy desgastando inutilmente mis neuronas!_

_Nos vemos en otra_

_Matta ne!_

_HinataAngel483_


	3. Capitulo2:Humanos,VampirosDhampirs y

Hola!Aqui les va el segundo capitulo de "juntos en la oscuridad.

Este va a ser un poco aburrido ya que liz va a contar toda la historia a bill,espero que les guste!

Disclaimer:los tokio hotel no me pertenecen y bla bla bla.

_**Capitulo 2: **__**Humanos,Vampiros,Dhampirs y licantropos**_

_**(liz p.o.v)**_

Corro de un techo a el otro hasta llegar a el lugar de el encuentro,algunos preparan las armas pero yo levanto las manos

-"Tranquilos,soy yo"-

Mis hombres suspiran con alivio y dicen

-"Es Izzy"-

-"No me llamen asi!"- digo yo ofendida,odio ese diminutivo!James(mi segundo capitan y mejor amigo del mundo)se acerca y nos apartamos un poco

-"Todo bien?"-

-"Si,Jarred está vigilando a los gemelos"-

-"Atacaron?"-

-"Sip,pero no lograron entrar"-

-"Max se hizo ver?"-

-"Claro,pero es muy cobarde como para luchar"-

-"O te tiene miedo a ti"-

-"No lo creo"-

-"Matastes a muchos?"-

-"La mayoria de sus hombres junto a Marina y Isabelle"-

-"Oh,ahora debe de estár furioso"-

-"Lo se debemos tener más cuidado"-

-"Ya distes el informe?"-

-"No,ahorita..."-

Suena mi celular y James salta de el susto,lo miro con una ceja alzada y el sonrie mientras se aleja. _"y hablando de el rey de Roma"_pienso yo mientras me pongo el celular en el oido

-"Halo?"-

-"Elizabeth?"-

-"Si, soy yo Padre"-

-"Están seguros?"-

-"Si,están bajo la vigilancia de Jarred"-

-"Se lo que pasó...bien hecho hija"-

-"Solo hice mi deber"-

-"Estoy orgulloso de ti"-

-"Y yo de ser tu hija"-

-"El Concilio me está llamando...ten cuidado Elizabeth"-

-"No te preocupes por mi,se cuidarme"-

-"Lo se,te quiero hija"-

-"Yo también Padre"- el sierra la comunicación y regresso junto a mis hombres,estàn todos y siento alivio;Lex y Vincent me informan que vieron un gruppo de Lycan a pocas cuadras de el hotel...por eso sentì algo mientras estaba en la terraza con Bill!James me pregunta si es el caso de encontrarlos y yo asiento

-"Vamos por ellos"-

-"SIII!al fin un poco de acción!"- grita Devis y es en esos momentos que quiero arrojarle algo pesado...como un camión. Tardamos 5 minutos a encontrar a el grupo de Lycan y menos en derribarlos;los chicos se quejan de lo facil que estubo y yo pongo los ojos en blanco...son tan infantiles a pesar de tener mas de un siglo!Los callo con uno de mis gruñidos de ultratumba (funciona porque se ponen màs blancos de lo que son y me miran como a un demonio) y luego les doy las ordenes para el cambio de guardia con Jarred;al fin deacuerdo regresso a el hotel para avisar a mi hermano. Llego y me apuntan con las pistolas

-"Acaso se volvieron ciegos?!Soy yo!"- bajan las armas y Ben dice

-"Jarred!Izzy está aqui"-

También ellos?!chasqueo la lengua molesta y en ese instante aparece mi hermano

-"Que bien que vinistes Liz,te queria preguntar algo"-

-"Que cosa?"-

-"Donde está nuestro padre?"-

-"No te contesta"-

-"Si"-

-"Està con el Concilio"-

-"Bien,lo llamaré luego...ya pedí más hombres y llegó el informe desde Magderburgo;las familias de los chicos estàn seguras,no hay rastro de Max en Alemania"-

-"Que bueno...quen está quejandose?"-

-"Alex y Franz,los atacó un grupo de Arpías"-

-"Hay no...no me digas que nos mandó también esos estorbos!"-

-"Porque estas tan alterada?"-

-"Nada Jarred,no tienes la culpa de que Lex y los otros hayan acabado con mi paciencia"- el se rie y yo suspiro,otro. Respiro hondo para calmarme un poco y voy a curar a los 2 hombres de mi hermano,gracias a Dios sus heridas no son muy profundas y se sanan sin ningùn problema;termino con ellos y Jarred me dice de ir a vigilar a Bill,asiento y en 3 segundos estoy en el cuarto de el mortal...lo veo en la cama agitandose.

* * *

_**(Bill p.o.v)**_

_**="**__Estoy en una specie de claro en un bosque de pinos junto a Tom,est__á__n también Liz y Jarred hablando sobre que escuchan una serie de rugidos y Liz coje su rifle_

_**-"**__Bill,Tom…atr__á__s"-_

_En ese momento unos veinte de esos mountruos peludos se arrojan contra los dos jovenes con armas;una lucha muy dura y sanguinaria empieva y yo me quedo como pietra,Tom me agarra de el brazo y nos escondemos en una specie de cuevita en un arbol,luego de poco se escuchan gritos de dolor y la voz de Liz_

_-"JARRED!"- luego otros gritos m__á__s y el cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado de la chica cae adelante de nuestro escondite,yo y Tom ahogamos un grito y me abrazo a el para no ver ese horror. Nos quedamos en silencio para que no nos descubran y cuando escuchamos los pasos de esas cosas alejarse suspiramos con alivio...esperamos un poco m__á__s y salimos:los cuerpos de Liz y Jarred son muy visibles en contraste con el negro suelo...miro a la chica y empiezo a gimotiar me abraza y susurra _

_-"__Shh,Bill...no los mires,se acab__ó__"-_

_-"Si,se __acab__ó__"-dice una voz cruel y luego nos rodean vampiros con ojos rojos como la sangre...sonrien con malicia y en medio segundo tengo a uno adelante,no puedo gritar porque ese me sujeta por los hombros y dice:_

_-"Tranquilo…los alcanzar__á__s pronto"-_

_El grito de Tom se une a el mio..."=_

* * *

_-_"NO!NOOOOO!"- siento que me agarran el brazo y me despierto saltando en la cama –"NO!"-

-"Hey,calmate...soy yo"- en la semi-oscuridad en la que estoy reconosco a la chica y suspiro como si me volviera el alma a el cuerpo...fue solo una pesadilla. Me incorporo y respiro hondo para calmarme un poco,la chica no cambia espresión y me pregunta

-"Una pesadilla?"-

-"Si...no!no..fue como una visión"- ella se acerca un poco más y prende la lampara que está en la mesa,parpadeo un poco abituandome a la luz y la veo...parece un poco sorprendila

-"Que fue lo que vistes?"-

No se porque pero le cuento todo en el más minimo detalle y ella parece entender

-"Ese es el bosque que se cruza para llegar a mi casa...vistes el futuro Bill"-

QUE YO…QUE?!espero que sea una broma!no...no puede ser!ella me mira de tal forma que me dán escalofrìos para luego decir:

-"No es mentira,tu tienes el poder de ver en el futuro...no eres el unico;a veces yo también las tengo y lo mismo le pasa a mi hermana Amelia"- Pero…pero como?!Liz toma una silla y se sienta en la oscuridad que hay

-"Es por eso que te quieren Bill,si logran beber tu sangre recibirán tu poder de tener visiones...y eso los hará más peligrosos"-

-"Las visiones que tienen tu y tu hermana se cumplen?"-

-"El 50% de las veces si...el futuro no está escrito en pietra,todo puede cambiar;tranquillo...no me verás morir"-

Me tranquilizo un poco más...lo que ví no pasará. Me siento sobre la cama y le pregunto –"Que poder tiene Tom?"-

-"Tu hermano podrá controlar la mente de lo de más"-

-"Pero...porque hablas en futuro?"-

-"Sus poderes se desarrollarán por completo el dia de su cumpleaños"-

-"Es en una semana!"-

-"Si,falta poco"-

-"Y porque tenemos estos poderes?"- Ella me lanza un pergamino enrollado y me dice de leerlo,lo abro y me doy quenta que es un arbòl de lineaje:al empiezo està escrito "Los Nachzeher" y luego familias y nombres una trás otra hasta llegar a la mia...la miro con duda ella sonrie

-"Si,tu eres decendiente de el clan vampirico alemán más poderoso;anque si eres humano heredastes su talento de visionar el futuro"-

-"Solo los poderes?"-

-"Si,no irás por las noches mordendo cuellos si es eso lo que estás pensando"- se rìe y yo hago lo mismo. Después le pregunto

-"Por eso me proteges?no quieres que tengan esos poderes?"-

-"No solo yo Bill,si Max y sus hijos tendrán esas habilidades nisiquiera nosotros los podremos detener...nadie estará seguo"-

-"Es tán peligroso?"-

-"Si,no se detendrá ante nada para tener a usd dos,usará a qualquier persona que quieren para obligarlos a ir con él"-

Mi corazón se detiene...Mamá!Gordon!Andreas!

-"No te preocupes por ellos,mandé a cinco grupos para cuidarlos;no le pasarà nada...Max aùn no se hizo ver en Alemania"-

-"Menos mal"- me siento más aliviado,Liz me pregunta

-"Quieres mucho a tu madre verdad?"-

-"Pero como.."-

-"Te observé por todo este tempo,se todo de ti"-

Certo,me había olvidado que ella fue mi "sombra"

-"Si,creo que es así para todos...y tu?"-

-"Mi madre murió"-

-"Oh,lo siento"-

-"No es nada,murió después de darme a la luz...no me acuerdo de ella,tengo solo una foto"-

-"Debe de ser feo...crecer sin una madre"-

-"Si,pero mi padre sempre estubo conmigo...y mi famiglia también"-

-"En donde viven?"-

-"Cerca de Seattle,mi padre tiene una villa ahí y vivo con el y mis hermanos. A veces vienen nuestros aliados o nuevos grupos;es mi casa y nuestra base de operaciones"-

-"Son muchos?"-

-"Aqui en America somos quatrocientos míl;tenemos bases y refugios por todos lados;luego están nuestros aliados de America Latina,Europa,Asia,Africa y Australia"-

-"Tantos?"-

-"Max tiene a vampiros y Lycans donde quiera"-

-"Lycans?que son?"-

-"Los que llaman "hombres lobo"...te atacaron antes de Max"-

-"Esas cosas eran hombres lobo?"-

-"Ajá,el hermano de Max,Eric,es el jefe de los licantropos y se unieron a los vampiros para compartir los beneficios de tu sangre"-

Ok,están los vampiros y los hombres lobo...y ahora que más falta?me dirá que las hadas existen?

-"Si Bill,las hadas existen...cuando voy a el bosque juegan conmigo"-

Pero como supo que...ah,cierto,ella lee la mente

-"pero tu de donde sales?!eres rara,fuerte,velóz…cazas a licantropos y vampiros,luchas como un ninja,eres parte de una specie de secta secreta;en que mundo vives?"-

-"En el mundo que tu y tus similares creen solo fantasia"-

-"En el País de Nunca Jamás?"- lo se,es ridiculo,pero no se me ocurrió que mas decir;ella rie y luego dice

-"No,si abres bien los ojos está por todos lados"-

-"Me olvidé de preguntarte algo:si tu y Amelia tienen visiones...porque Max no las mordiò?"-

-"Porque los vampirios no muerden a otros vampiros"-

COMO?!_"los vampiros no muerden a otros vampiros"_pero entonces...ella..ELLA ES UN VAMPIRO!Enseguida salto de la cama y corriendo me pongo en el espacio que hay entre la pard y el closet,no quiero que me muerda!Ella me mira con los ojos bién abiertos como para decir "Pero que c****a estás haciendo?!"le falta solo la gotita estilo anime…luego se rie como una loca. La miro confundido mientras ella se carcajea con gusto,de que se rie?No para y yo me enojo

-"Que es tán gracioso?!No quiero convertirme en vampiro!"-

-"Jajajaja!Calmate...no te voy a saltar a el cuello mientras duermes Bill"- como que no?si es un vampiro!

-"Pero si eres…una de ellos"-

-"No Bill,no soy un vampiro,solo tengo sus poderes"-

-"Que eres tu?"-

-"Un Damphir,mitad humana y mitad vampiro"-

-"Nunca había escuchado de mitad vampiros"-

-"Acaso no ves peliculas?Nunca viste la trilogía de Blade?"-

-"Si,pero son solo peliculas"-

-"No,Blade fue el ultimo Damphir antes de mi"-

-"Que?!"-

-"Si,Blade existió...claro que no con ese nombre,se llamaba Sebastian y no era negro;era de Londres"-

-"Lo conocistes?"-

-"No,me contaron de el...alguien nos fue el unico a matar en una sola noche un Beso de vampiros"

-"Un que que?!"

-"Es una forma de decir,un "Beso de vampiros" significa manada o multitud…no es poetico?"-

-"Quien puso ese nombre?"-

-"El Concilio"-

-"Y que es?"-

-"Son los lideres de los clanes vampiricos más importantes,somos como los senadores de un estado"-

-"Tu..eres un lider?"-

-"No de mi clan,pero si,aunque a los de más no le agrade"-

-"Porque?"-

-"Los Damphir fueron sempre mal vistos por el Concilio. Las relaciones entre vampiros y humanos estában prohibidas desde que los mitad vampirios en la antiguedad se convirtieron en matavampiros. Solo hace 500 años descubrieron que ellos son mejores en la lucha contra Max,asi que permitieron que nacieran...pero deben ser entrenados y cuidados por los Master,los vampiros guerreros"-

-"Eso te pasó a ti?"-

-"Si,mi padre es uno de los Master"-

-"Y como asi tu eres un lider en ese consejo?"-

-"Max hizo esperimentos cruzando vampiros y Lycans creando una nueva especie:Los utilizó por mucho tiempo hasta que lograron escapar y yo los ayudé,me convertì en su lider y entré a ser parte de el Concilio"-

-"Osea,k ellos son como tu?una mescla entre especies?"-

-"Si,son incluso mas fuertes que yo"-

-"Porque juntar vampiros y licantropos?"-

-"Max quiso hacer una specie más poderosa que nosotros,pero lo que no se esperaba fue eque ellos se unieran a mi"-

-"Se enojó mucho?"-

-"Pues si,sobretodo conmigo"-

-"Porque se enfureció cuando matastes a las 2 mujeres?"-

-"Porque Marina Y Isabelle eran sus hijas" – Ay dios…

-"Pero seguramente ahora no le importará porque tiene a muchos con quien remplazarlas"-

Que cosa mountruosa!ahora entiendo porque está en contra de el. Ella acerca más la silla y la puedo ver mejor:la luz impacta su rostro y la hace parecer más palida,su pelo brilla y sus ojos celestes tienen un no se cosa que me asusta;sus facciones son identicas a las de las mujeres que mato para salvarme pero su cara es delicata como la de un angel...Es tán hermosa

-"Porque me miras así?"-

-"No...nada"-

-"De veras me creistes un vampiro?"-

-"Si,eres como ellos"-

-"En serio?"-

-"Si,eres palida"-

-"No es que tu seas oscuro"-

-"Pareces anemica"-

-"Este rasgo lo heredé de mi padre"-

-"Tu padre es un vampiro...cierto?"-

-"Si"-

-"Que más heredastes de el?"-

-"Bueno...la fuerza,la velocidad,los supersentidos,la agilidad y poderes que el me dió con un conjuro"-

-"Conjuro?acaso es un brujo?"-

-"Si,el me ensegnó...mi magia no es poderosa como la suya pero me defiendo"-

-"Que poderers te dió?"-

-"Puedo mover las cosas sin tocarlas"-

-"En serio?"-

-""- hace un ademán y la ventana se abre,hace otro gesto y la vantan se vulve a cerrar con seguro...me quedo helado

-"Y se hacer mucho más que esto"-

-"Vaya...es util"-

-"Pues si,luego puedo controlar la materia"- toca la lampara y en pocos segundos el foco de vuelve azul,cerca de la lampara está una estatua de arcilla y ella la converte en un ladrillo,toca una de las almuadas y el forro de algodòn se hace seda;me quedé sin palabras. La miro y ella sonrie

-"Además soy la unica a poseer el teletransporte"-

-"Como"-

En 3 segundos Liz ya no está en la silla,la busco con la mirada y la veo cerca de la puerta,desaparece de nuevo y la veo cerca mio…Jesus!como puede moverse asi?!

-"Y no lo hago en espacios limitados...puedo ir a Japón o Africa si quiero,es así que consigo apoyo"-

-"Viajas…mucho"-

-"Si"- vuelve a la silla y me dice

-"Piensas estar ahí toda la noche?"-

-"Ah?"-

-"Puedes acercarte,no te haré nada"- la miro pero dudo,ella aleja un poco la silla y dice

-"Así está mejor?"-

Asiento y despacio me acerco a la cama,me siento cruzando las piernas y veo como sonrie

-"De que te ries?"-

-"Te mueves como un oso perezoso,eres tán tierno"- me sonrojo,sempre me pasa si me dicen algo asì

_-"No me tengas miedo Bill,no te voy a hacer da__ño"- _esa voz...ella me mira y sonrie

-"Eras...eras tu!esa voz en mi mente!"-

-"Eres listo,Si...era yo"-

-"No podias ayudarme tu?"-

-"No creo que fuera una buna idea,Si alguien me hubiera visto salvandolos estariamos todos en problemas. Te imaginas que diria la prensa sabiendo que yo no permitì a un tubo de contrucciones de matarlos?"-

-"Certo,pero si tu vives con vampiros:porque no te..."-

-"Solo el clan de Max se nutre aun de sangre humana,el mio y los otros 11 beben el de los animales desde la epoca de las Cruzadas"-

-"No hacen nada a los humanos?"-

-"Ya te dije que no,también ellos fueron humanos antes de convertirse...en eso"-

-"Tu nacistes así?"-

-"Si,se reconoce un Damphir porque tienen sempre el cabello negro y los ojos claros junto a la piel palida de el vampiro"-

-"Eres la unica?"-

-"Desgraciadamente si,es muy raro que succeda"-

-"Porque?"-

-"Porque un vampiro,por lo más entrenado o preparado que esté,puede sempre lastimar a la humana que esta con el. Es peligroso,los mortales como tu son tán fragiles en contra de nuestra fuerza...si yo siendo solo un mitad vampiro puedo arrojár un camión"-

-"En serio?"-

-"Ajá,por eso debo estár a una distancia prudente,no puedo morderte o beber tu sangre pero te puedo mandar a el hospitál o matarte sin querer...pero eso no pasará si tengo cuidado"-

-"Osea que no podemos estar muy cerca?"-

-"No,y si lo estamos no debemos tocarnos"-

-"Porque?"-

Ella toma el ladrillo de arcilla y lo aprieta muy despacio,si fuerzas pero la arcilla se hace añicos

-"Si hago esto con un ladrillo imaginate lo que te podria pasar a ti"-

Me quedo en silencio

-"No queria asustarte...pero te debia avisar"-

-"No es nada. Tu tienes solo los poderes de los vampiros?"-

-"Si;yo no bebo sangre,la luz de el sol no me debilita,no soy inmortal...y estoy viva"-

-"Porque...ellos estàn muertos?"-

-"Bill,los vampiro son muertos en vida:no respiran,su corazón no late,son frios como el hielo...dependen de la sangre para vivir"-

-"Creía que solo eran leyendas"-

-"Tipico de tu specie,pero si hay algo que no es certo:El sol no mata a los vampiris,solo los debilita"-

-"En serio?!"-

-"Sip,y la estaca o el ajo no les hace nada"-

Rayos!yo tenia pensado usarlos!

-"La unica cosa que mata a un vampiro es un Lycan;o otro vampiro"

Viva!estoy acabado

-"Lo estarías de no ser por nosotros"- dice ella un poco ofendida y yo levanto las manos

-"No no,no te enojes!Es solo que…"-

-"Si,lo se...tienes todas las razones para estar nervioso Bill"-

-"No estoy nervioso...tengo miedo"-

-"Yo también tenia miedo al principio...pero me acostumbré;no temas,no dejaremos que nada te pase a ti y a los de màs"-

-"Porque nos defiende usd?se supone que no son nuestro clan"-

-"Los Nachzeher fueron exterminados,el ultimo grupo nos pidió de ayudarlos antes de que Max los matara a todos"-

-"Oh...Todos?"-

-"Si,el lider sobrevivió a el ataque... pero murió dos dias después por las heridas,Max lo habia torturado para que hablara pero él no dijo fue hace un año."-

-"Porque?"-

-"No habló?Su hija era una Damphir como yo,ella al casarse con un humano dió origen a tu familia;Marcus protegió a su lineaje hasta el fin"-

Personas que ni siquiera conocia murieron por mi;y ella està arriesgando la suya...no es justo

-"Seria justo que Max te mate para sai acabar con todos en este mundo?esta es una guerra Bill,de tu supervivencia depende mi especie y la tuya...entiendes?!si tu mueres el sacrificio de tu clan habrà sido en vano;eso no lo permitiré y tu tampoco debes"-

Agacho la cabeza,es verdad...pero yo no...no soy fuerte,mi madre y mi hermano lo son;yo no y siempre los envidié por eso

-"Deja la envidia a las personas mesquinas y cobardes;tu no lo eres"-

-"Como lo sabes?no me conoces"-

-"Te miré por casi dos años;si no eres fuerte...como llegastes hasta aqui?como lograstes ser una estrella internacional y no dejarte influenciar por la gente?eres fuerte Bill,no dudes de eso"-

-"Tu también lo eres"-

-"Porque lo dices?"-

-"Yo no podría vivír como tu lo haces"-

-"Creeme...fue muy dificil,pero con el apoyo de mi familia lo logré;tu también...No?"-

-"Si,es cierto..."-

Suena un celular,Liz se para y dice

-"Disculpame un momento"-

Se aleja un poco y contesta

-"Halo?...si,estoy con el ahora……bien,lo haré…Yo también Padre"-

Me mira y dice

-"Debo irme Bill,es mi turno de guardia"-

-"Pero tu no…"-

-"No,no duermo mucho,ya descancé algunas horas...cosa que tu denerias hacer"-

-"Cierto,pero serà dificil"-

-"No te preocupes,siempre te vigilaremos"-

Sonrie y dice

Buenas noches Bill"- medio segundo después ya no està…se debe haber teletransportado afuera. Me recuesto en la cama con la cabeza que me dà vueltas;de trés cosas estoy totalmente seguro

a)Mi vida cambió radicalmente en una noche

b)este es solo el empiezo y

c)Que me està gustando

Aunque decía que dormír serià una misión imposible me quedo dormido en menos de un minuto...por suerte no tengo màs pesadillas.

_**Juntos en la oscuridad…buscando nuestro destino**_

_**Fin!Si,si…lamento muchissimo la tardanza,pero me entrò un virus en la compu(por segunda vez) y se be borrò todo de el pendrive,asi que tube que volvér a hacerlo!**_

_**Y si,el titulo e un asco pero no se me ocurriò que màs poner!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Nos vemos en e otro capitulo**_

_**Matta ne!**_

_**HinataAngel483**_


End file.
